


My World

by Hydrogenuine11 (CelestialBound)



Category: USS (Canada Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, First Kiss, Fluff, Jashley, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Ubiquitous Synergy Seeker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/Hydrogenuine11
Summary: Ash and Jason are on a space shuttle to write new lyrics, yet end up confessing their love as well.





	My World

**Author's Note:**

> Another cheesy fluffy USS fic??? you bet!

“I can’t believe we’re really here.” Ash said, looking out at the giant window of the space station. It was a circular concave shape that opened up the room making it seem a lot larger than it was. The earth was right below them as they slowly glided above the Pacific. Everything seemed so still. From where they were the planet seemed so calm and collected, like there was no such thing as war or hatred going on with humanity. It gave Ash a sense of peace that he only experienced when he was meditating, or when he was alone with Jason. 

 

Jason, the one person alone on the shuttle along with Ash. He was thankful it was him too, because he already knew for a fact that Jason never brought him negative emotions. The only time he associated Jason with any type of negative connotations was when he thought about how he was scared to tell him the truth. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous about telling Jason about his feelings for him, as Jason wasn’t the kind of guy to change his behavior after the confession. Yet there was always that sense of awkwardness that came with the aftermath of a confession if the other person involved rejects you, so perhaps that’s what Ashley was avoiding: the possibility of somehow tainting their perfect platonic relationship.

 

The brunette felt the same way though, and he planned to confess his feelings while they were there. He hoped he could go through with it at least, he had been mentally preparing himself for ages. Just trying to find the perfect moment to tell Ash how he felt. Everything about the blonde made Jason internally gleam, from his words to his actions. But god, especially his words. When Ashley wrote down lyrics onto pages, it was literally watching a master at work. Even now, he could tell that the blonde’s mind was stirring up musical poetry while looking out at the stunning globe in front of him. He wanted to talk to Ash but he didn’t want to disturb his turning gears.

 

But then Ash spoke up again, “It’s hard to believe that’s not a television screen.”

 

“You should probably put on your glasses,” Jason said with a smile, “It’ll be a lot clearer then.”

 

“I misplaced them.”

 

“Uh huh…” He looked towards the door across the room behind them, “I think I saw them out on the table.”

 

“Hmm I don’t think so.”

 

“Want me to go check?”

 

“No thanks.”

 

“Are you sure? Come on Ash, it’ll look a lot better with them on.”

 

“You’re only saying that because I look like an idiot with them on.”

 

“The opposite, actually.” Jason said before walking out of the room to go get the black thick-framed glasses on the table. He came back with them in his hand, rubbing the glass with the fabric of his shirt before handing them over to Ash who had sat down on the bench in front of the glass. “Here.”

 

“I think you just smeared them more.” Ash said. He carefully took them from the other man and placed them on his face then glanced up, “Yep. Smeared.” He attempted to take them off but Jason held onto his wrist carefully.

 

“You should keep them on.”

 

Ash gave him a confused smile, “Why?”

 

“Because, they make your eyes stand out.”

 

“You’re the only one here. It’s not like I need to impress anyone.”

 

“Of course you don’t… After all, you already impress me just by existing.”

 

Ash shook his head slightly, “Do you sweet-talk all your space partners?”

 

“Oh yeah, all of them.” 

 

“Well,” Ash started. “I should probably write now, shouldn’t I?”

 

“I’ll go get your stuff, you sit and enjoy the view, now in HD.”

 

“Ha-ha. Get something to actually clean my glasses off while you’re at it.”

 

“On it.” Jason said as he left the room.

 

Ash continued looking out at Earth, wondering with all the endless possibilities, how lucky he was for existing there and then, and having the opportunity to actually go to space in his young adult life. But more importantly, he couldn’t believe how fortunate he was for being able to meet Jason and befriend him, to even write music with him. 

 

Jason came back with Ashley’s notebook and his favorite pen, along with a small handkerchief for his smeared glasses. He set the stuff down at the bench and sat next to the blonde on the opposite end. Ash first cleaned his glasses before opening up the pages of the notebook, starting on a fresh page and putting his pen to work. Jason leaned against the glass, watching the other man get productive. Ash was so adorable when he wrote down lyrics, the eagerness in his expression made Jason excited for what was to come. Ash’s slight smile that showed in his eyes made Jason smile as well. In the middle of a song, Ash set the pen and book down.

 

“Jason?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Ash glanced outside the window, “Do you ever think about if any of this means anything at all?”

 

Jason shifted, moving his posture from lazily leaning against the glass to sitting up, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, it’s just, I don’t know. Compared to how vast space is, do you think we’re really doing anything meaningful?”

 

“I think it’s very subjective.” Jason said. “It’s what you make it.”

 

“I can’t help but feel so small right now. Like what I’m writing doesn’t necessarily have a purpose.”

 

“It matters to me. You, matter to me… Ash, even if nothing has a bigger purpose, to me individually you’ll always be significant.”

 

“Thanks. I needed that honestly… I just wish I could make a difference.”

 

“You already have.”

 

Ash looked towards Jason’s blue eyes that matched his own.

 

Jason glanced outside, “Ash, you’ve not just changed my life, but you’ve changed the lives of others with your music.”

 

“Our music.” Ash corrected.

 

Jason looked back at the blonde, “Right. Even if only a few people listen to our band, it’s still enough to say we’ve at least made somewhat of a difference. You’ve saved people’s lives with your lyrics.”

 

Ash smiled, “Yeah… But you know what?”

 

“What?”

 

“You’ve saved mine.”

 

Jason looked dumbfounded, “What do you mean?”

 

“You being there, even after all my depressive episodes, you stuck by. And it’s honestly why I’m still here.”

 

Jason focused on Ash’s eyes, trying not to cry.

 

Ash gave him a concerned look, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, it’s just, I love you.” 

 

The words came out before he could think, and Ash blinked in total surprise. Yet instead of replying, he pushed away the notebook and scooted towards the other male, cusping Jason’s face with his hands.

 

“What are you doing?” Jason asked.

 

Ashley pressed his forehead against Jason’s, “I love you too.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Who do you think I talk about in all of my lyrics?”

 

“Wait, you, that’s… They’re about me?”

 

“Of course.” 

 

Jason pressed his head against Ashley’s back and let out a chuckle, “I can’t believe it.”

 

“Can’t believe what?”

 

“I can’t believe that I’ve managed to meet the most handsome man on Earth and he likes me back.”

 

“You know we’re not on Earth right?”

 

Jason moved his head away, “Oh, my bad, the most beautiful man in the galaxy.”

 

“Oh now you’re overdoing it.”

 

“My bad, the entire universe.”

 

“Shut up.” Ash said with a light laugh. 

 

The both of them went silent for a moment, Ash looking down at Jason’s hands before reaching out for one of them to hold onto. 

 

“You don’t know how happy you make me.” Ash said.

 

“I’d imagine it’s about the same amount that you make me feel.” Jason replied. “Say, does this mean we’re a thing now?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Jason grinned, “Just making sure… Is it alright if I kiss you?”

 

Ashley didn’t take a moment of hesitation before initiating the kiss between them, grabbing a hold of Jason’s head and pressing their lips together. They closed their eyes and let it deepen, taking all the time in the world to share that first moment of intimacy together. After a few moments Ash moved away to get a breath of air and slowly reopened his eyes. The two of them shared another look, both feeling the same rush of emotions. It was as if nothing else mattered, hell, it was as if nothing else existed but each other. 

 

“You’re quite the distraction for my writing.” Ash said as he looked back down at the notebook.

 

“A break wouldn’t hurt.”

 

Ash picked up the notebook and tossed it to the ground along with the pen, lying down on the bench. 

 

“Lay with me?”

 

Jason lied down facing the blonde, “Out of all the endless things I could be doing, I wouldn’t dare pick anything else besides taking up the offer to be right next to you.”

 

“Well, there’s no one else I’d rather offer this space to.”

 

“And, I might as well say it out loud, but your eyes are brighter than any star out there.”

 

“So is your personality.” They grinned and Ash let out a relaxed sigh, “We should probably stop flirting and really work.”

 

“Or we could nap.”

 

“Or, we could nap." He repeated. "You’re right.” Ash gripped onto Jason’s hand tightly as he closed his eyes, “Sleep well.”

 

“You too.” Jason replied, closing his own eyelids. “But one last thing, Ash.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re my world.”

 

“You’re mine as well...”

 

Despite both of them saying they would sleep, the reality was that both of them were too indulged in the moment of just feeling the warmth of their hands and listening to the silence of their surroundings. But eventually, they did fall asleep together in their perfectly isolated space, away from all the conflict and pain of the world beneath them.


End file.
